Geronimo Stilton Books
Geronimo Stilton has made 60 Geronimo Stilton books. Future book(s):'' The Super Chef Contest (September 2014) ''Welcome to Moldy Manor ''(Jan 2015). Books *''Lost Treasure of the Emerald Eye ''(February 2004) *''The Curse of the Cheese Pyramid ''(February 2004) *''Cat and Mouse in a Haunted House ''(February 2004) *''I'm Too Fond of My Fur! ''(February 2004) *''Four Mice Deep in the Jungle ''(March 2004) *''Paws Off, Cheddarface! ''(April 2004) *''Red Pizzas for a Blue Count ''(May 2004) *''Attack of the Bandit Cats ''(June 2004) *''A Fabumouse Vacation for Geronimo ''(July 2004) *''All Because of a Cup of Coffee (August 2004) *''It's Halloween, You 'Fraidy Mouse! (September 2004) *''Merry Christmas, Geronimo! ''(October 2004) *''The Phantom of the Subway ''(November 2004) *''The Temple of the Ruby of Fire ''(December 2004) *''The Mona Mousa Code ''(January 2005, The face beside the words 'Geronimo Stilton 'has changed) *''A Cheese-Colored Camper ''(February 2005) *''Watch Your Whiskers, Stilton ''(March 2005) *''Shipwreck on the Pirate Islands ''(April 2005) *''My Name is Stilton, Geronimo Stilton ''(May 2005) *''Surf's Up, Geronimo! ''(June 2005) *''The Wild, Wild West ''(July 2005) *''The Secret of Cacklefur Castle ''(August 2005) *''Valentine's Day Disaster ''(January 2006) *''Field Trip to Niagara Falls ''(March 2006) *''The Search for Sunken Treasure ''(June 2006) *''The Mummy with No Name ''(August 2006) *''The Christmas Toy Factory ''(October 2006) *''Wedding Crasher ''(January 2007) *''Down and Out Down Under ''(March 2007) *''The Mouse Island Marathon ''(June 2007) *''The Mysterious Cheese Thief ''(August 2007) *''Valley of the Giant Skeletons ''(January 2008) *''Geronimo and the Gold Medal Mystery ''(April 2008) *''Geronimo Stilton, Secret Agent ''(July 2008) *''A Very Merry Christmas ''(September 2008) *''Geronimo's Valentine ''(January 2009) *''The Race Across America ''(April 2009) *''A Fabumouse School Adventure ''(July 2009) *''Singing Sensation ''(October 2009) *''The Karate Mouse ''(January 2010) *''Mighty Mount Kilimanjaro ''(April 2010) *''The Peculiar Pumpkin Thief ''(July 2010) *''I'm Not a Supermouse! ''(October 2010) *''The Giant Diamond Robbery ''(January 2011) *''Save the White Whale! ''(April 2011) *''The Haunted Castle ''(July 2011) *''Run for the Hills, Geronimo! ''(October 2011) *''The Mystery in Venice ''(Juanuary 2012) *''The Way of the Samurai ''(April 2012) *''The Hotel is Haunted! ''(July 2012) *''The Enormouse Pearl Heist ''(October 2012) *''Mouse in Space! ''(February 2013) *''Rumble in the Jungle ''(April 2013) *''Get Into Gear, Stilton! ''(July 2013) *''The Golden Statue Plot ''(October 2013) *''Flight of the Red Bandit ''(January 2014) *''The Stinky Cheese Vacation (July 2014) *''The Super Chef Contest ''(September 2014) *''Welcome to Moldy Manor ''(January 2015) Next Book None Links *Lost Treasure of the Emerald Eye *The Curse of the Cheese Pyramid *Cat and Mouse in a Haunted House *I'm Too Fond of My Fur! *Four Mice Deep in the Jungle *Paws Off, Cheddarface! *Red Pizzas for a Blue Count *Attack of the Bandit Cats *A Fabumouse Vacation for Geronimo *All Because of a Cup of Coffee *It's Halloween, You 'Fraidy Mouse! Geronimo Stilton PapercutZ Novels *''The Discovery of America ''(August 2009) *''The Secret of the Sphinx ''(August 2009) *''The Coliseum Con ''(November 2009) *''Following the Trail of Marco Polo ''(April 2010) *''The Great Ice Age ''(July 2010) *''Who Stole the Mona Lisa? ''(October 2010) *''Dinosaurs in Action! ''(February 2011) *''Play it Again, Mozart! ''(September 2011) *''The Weird Book Machine ''(January 2012) *''Geronimo Saves the Olympics ''(June 2012) *''We'll Always Have Paris ''(October 2012) *''The First Samurai ''(March 2013) *''The Fastest Train in the West ''(December 2013) *''The First Mouse on the Moon ''(June 2014)